Naruto Cold as Ice
by Hinata110
Summary: Naruto was an anbu at 2. Now he has a new duty to protect Hinata. Hinata starts to have feelinggs for Naruto, bot can how can you love sombody you just met, and has a heart full with guilt, hate, anger, ice. Nar/Hin Sas/Sak
1. Meet Hinata

**Naruto Kybuii no Kitsune **

**I do not own Naruto**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1**

**The meeting**

_____________________________________________________________________________________

'Naruto you failed a mission you're slacking off', the council scolded. 'You are an anbu black op for Konoha, your not suppose to slack off'. The young boy looked at the council with his cold eyes.' Do I make myself clear', another council spat. Yes, he said in his unemotional voice. Now go you're dismissed. With that he left.

'You can't blame the boy he's only 5 years old', Sadamine yelled.

And

'He has that demon inside him; he could be in good use to us'.

'You…..

'Excuse me Hokage', Hiashi said.

'What is it', the Hokage said angry.

'My daughter was just kidnapped but is return safely'.

'That good'.

'But this keeps happening every week and she needs protection', Hiashi said a little worried.

'I think I have a solution', Hokage said.

'Why not let Naruto protect her and he could train her too', he said proudly.

'But… bu…', the council said.

'That will be great', Hiashi said happy.

And he walked out.

'How could you do that Sadamine', one of the council said.

'I think it will be good'.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**In the Hokage office**

'Naruto'!

'Yes Hokage', the blonde kid said with no emotion.

'You will be given to the Hyuga's. A girl named Hinata, you are to protect her okay and train her', the Hokage said.

'Yes sir', and he walk out.

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Back ground music: **Fukai Mori

**Hyuga compound**

'Daddy can I go out side', Hinata asked.

'Not yet Hinata wait for your protector comes'.

The door knocks.

'That must be him'.

Hiashi open the door.

'Come in Come in', Hiashi said.

'Hinata come meet your guardian'.

She ran to the door.

'This wimp I thought it was going to be a man', Hinata pouted.

Hiashi shook his head.

'But he is kind of cute', Hinata said.

'Should we play outside the boy', said cold that sent shiver own her spine.

'Yes go ahead', Hiashi smiled.

'Where would you like t go', he asked.

'The park', Hinata said with a smile.

The boy shrugged.

They were walking when Hinata hold the boy hand.

Hinata blushed a little.

She was playing in the sand.

'Come play with me ….. What's your name', she asked.

'It's Naruto Uzumaki'.

'I'm Hinata Hyuga'. 'Now come on lets play'.

She pulled the boy hand and he landed on top of her. There was huge blush on her face.

'Sorry' she said.' It's okay', Naruto said unemotional and started to play with her in the sand.

Then all of a sudden Naruto mouth was covered bye a hand. Hinata saw and said 'let him go'. 'Grab the Hyuga', the man said. The next men with long red hair lift up. And the next one throws Naruto on the ground. 'Run away like a little boy should'. And the 2 men ran away. Naruto got up and ran after them and in a blink of an eye he was in front of them.

'What the'…… the man was interrupted by a kunai knife in his throat. He drop to the floor.

'You … you're going to pay for this'. He drops Hinata on the ground with a thud. And ran toward Naruto and tried to punch him but miss. He tried again and a again but miss. 'How could the shrimp move so fas'….. Was his last thought before he felt someone put their hands to their heart and rip it out.

Hinata screamed. Naruto were covered in a blanket of blood. She ran to Naruto and hugged him and cried into his chest. 'Don't do that again Naruto', she looked into his cold and unemotional eyes. 'You could have got your self hurt', she said between sobs. 'I'm okay Hinata', with no sense of compassion. 'Lets go home' and they left.

Hinata ran into the house into her dad shoulder. 'Is everything okay', Hinata your covered in blood. 'There were 2 men and they tired to kidnap me'. Hiashi gasped. 'Where's Naruto'?

'I'm right here'.

He was dripping blood. Hiashi bend down are you okay.

'Yes sir'.

'You guys are filthy come on you guy need to take a shower', Hiashi pulled them.

'Together', Hinata blushed.

' No silly, we have more than many showers you know'.

'Oh', she said.

' But sir I have no clothes here', he said unemotional.

'Of course you do, you live with us now'.

Hinata said this going to be awesome she yelled.

'Yeah great', Naruto sighed.

'_How can you love somebody who barley met'? Was Hinata thought before going to bed._

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**AN. Well I hope you guy like this chapter.**

**The next chapter Naruto will teach Hinata her training, there he will me Sasuke and might become friend's with him and help him with the revenge of his family. **


	2. What!

5 years later

AN: **Neji isn't mean to Hinata he understood cause Hiashi explained to him when he was 6, and he saw the scroll is dad left him, and Hiashi isn't mean.**

The birds sang a lovely song in Naruto new bedroom. Their biggest mistake the birds died one of the bird head was snapped the next one guts were over the room wall, and the next one went into combustion. Naruto quickly got up, it wasn't like him to oversleep, but the beds felt cozy not like a hard piece of cardboard that smell like urine and vomit. It was nice and soft and it smelled like Downey.

He quickly got up and took a quick shower, and put on a regular black shirt with had a long fishnet sleeves under it with black shinobi pants and equipment etc .

He walked down stairs with his anbu mask on the side of his head.

'Hey Naruto you want some breakfast', Hiashi said.

'Yeah come on Naruto', Hinata said setting the table.

'Yes Lady Hyuga', Naruto said sitting joining Hanabi, Hiashi, and Hinata.

'You don't have to be so formal Naruto call me Hinata just Hinata', she said smiling.

'Yes Lady… Hinata', Naruto said cold.

It wasn't meant to be mean, but Hinata understood. Then they heard footsteps. It was Neji Hyuga.

'Good morning', Neji said bowing.

'Moring nii-san', Hanabi said,

Neji took his seat next to Hiashi. They ate in silence until…….

'Hey Naruto', Hinata said.

'Yes Hinata', Naruto said without a care in the world.

'I was wondering if you can train me', Hinata said eating her pancakes.

Hiashi and Neji spit out their food. They started coughing.

'Hinata you shouldn't ask Naruto that, he protects you already', Hiashi scorned.

'Yeah but I want to become strong like Neji', Hinata said.

'I'm sure Naruto is busy with his anbu business', Hiashi said.

'That's okay Lord Hiashi they resign me', Naruto said.

'They did what', Hiashi slammed his hands on the table nearly breaking it.

'Could they do that', Neji said.

'They choose to resign me I am now earning my position', Naruto said cold that it sent shivers down their spines.

Hiashi calmed down.

'You have to earn it…. How', Hiashi asked.

'I have to become a genin', Naruto spat.

Hinata screamed with joy, she hugged Naruto.

'Naruto-sensei going to be a genin just like me, we get to go to school together, eat together, and talk together', Hinata chanted.

'What have I getting myself in to', Naruto thought.

'When sine you started Naruto sensei Hinata', Neji said smirking.

'Cause he's going to train me', Hinata said.

'You mean like train outside or inside', Neji said still smirking.

'What are you talking about silly, we have to train outside,' Hinata said.

'You mean more like train you in the be…… Neji was quickly interrupted cause Hiashi hit him on the head.

'So Naruto are you going to train her', Hiashi said.

'It's not like I have a choice', Naruto mumbled.

Neji got up rubbing his head.

'All I said the Naruto was going to train Hinata (smirk) in the…….. Another punched in the head.

That left a smirking Neji knock out thinking about his well nasty thoughts.

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**The next chapter well be when Naruto trains Hinata and meets a boy named Sasuke Uchiha and help him to train, well Sasuke see Naruto as a next brother. **


	3. Training and whos giving who a lapdance

'So Naruto what are you going to be teaching me', Hinata said walking in a training ground.

'I'm going to be training from beginners', he replied with no trace of emotions.

'Okay', Hinata said.

'Give me….. Naruto was interrupeted by a voice.

'You mean gave you a lap dance', Neji shouted running away to catch up with TenTen.

Hinata blushed a new shade of red.

Naruto mumbled some curse words.

'Okay I want you to gave me 10 laps with this'; Naruto said putting to 7 pound rock on Hinata he tied around ankle with the unbreakable rope.

She nearly fell, but Naruto caught her, Hinata blush because Naruto was holding her.

'You expect me to run with these', Hinata shouted.

'Yes I do', Naruto said.

'Are you trying to kill me', Hinata yelled.

Out of no where you heard a voice chuckle.

Naruto throwed a kunai knife at the tree, but something caught it. The figure jumped down. It was number 1 hottie Sasuke Uchiha.

Hinata scorned.

'What are you doing here', she shouted but fell because of the 7 pound rock.

'Are you honestly trying to kill her', Sasuke said.

'Maybe or maybe not', Naruto hissed.

'I just came to watch since I was her before you guys', he said cold. He was just like Naruto in many ways.

'Yeah anyway can I start my training', Hinata said trying to get up.

Sasuke being a gentleman help Hinata up.

'Thank you', she said.

' I should probably leave', he said no sign of life in his voice.

'What you like me to train you', Naruto said.

'WHAT?', Hinata screamed.

'Why', Sasuke asked.

'You seek power right'.

Sasuke hissed. All of a sudden Naruto was right next to Sasuke side.

'He's fast', Hinata thought.

'Then is that a yes', Naruto whisper sending chills down Sasuke spine and not the good kind of chills.

'You're not even a genin', Sasuke said in amusement.

'Actually he is, he's a former anbu', Hinata said.

'Alright why would I pass up a opportunity to let a former anbu train me', Sasuke said believing Hinata words since she never lied before.

'Lets get started then', Naruto said a little creepy.

He did the same thing to Sasuke legs, but he put 9 pounds instead. Sasuke fell but Naruto caught him.

'Are you kidding me why don't use gravity weights, Naruto-dobe', Sasuke argued.

'He's got a point Naruto', Hinata said standing up getting use to the pounds.

'Because I don't believe in those crap', Naruto said still dead in the inside and on the outside.

'They should call you and Sasuke Dracula you to could both be brothers', Hinata said.

Sasuke growled but you couldn't hear it he remember the things Itachi said to him, the killing, it made him feel dead in the out and inside.

Naruto noticing this change the topic.

'You're ready go'.

And with that 4 words they tried to run. Naruto decided to sit at a rock, and take a quick nap. He was so cute how he slept. His body was curled into a ball like how a fox would sleep.

This was Sasuke 3rd lap getting use to it he was a quick learner, and he got use to things a lot faster.

Hinata was on a 2nd lap starting to pick up the pace.

After 5 hours Sasuke reached back to the spot and took a deep breathe, he needed some water, he took off the weight ( the weights were small but that's how muck pounds it held) until he saw someone curled up into a ball. He crawled to the figure.

'Figure', Sasuke said.

'He maybe cold, but he can't act like that when he's a sleep' Sasuke thought.

After a couple of minutes Hinata came panting. Like Sasuke she took off those killer weights and crawled to him.

'Sasuke you got any water', she asked.

'No I don't', he said between pants.

He sat up.

'You notice something Hinata', he said.

'What'.

'Naruto cold, but when he sleeps he look peaceful'.

Hinata looked at Naruto.

'You're right.

Naruto got up and stretch and yawn.

'That was fast', Naruto said sleepily.

They growled.

'Can we have some water', Hinata said.

'Um…no', Naruto said.

'But why the sun is freaking hot and it's only 12:00 pm and I'm hungry', Hinata whine like a 2 year old kid.

'Do you Sasuke carrying on', Naruto said.

'No, but I'm not Sasuke', she said.

Sasuke remained quiet.

'For you're next lesson', run 10 laps around the village again.

'What', Sasuke said.

'This wasn't because of me right, you shouldn't make Sasuke suffer I'll go', Hinata said caring.

Naruto looked at her.

'Cute she thinks about her partner since they will be sparring together that will make her a good team mate one day', Naruto thought.

'No Hinata it's not about you, but I appreciate you for taking the blame when you know you should have never complained and take action for your responsibility', Naruto said giving a small smile and his eyes showed a little of emotion.

Hinata blushed. 'Maybe he's cracking out of his shell', Hinata thought. But then looked up to notice his eyes had no emotional.

'Or I could be wrong', Hinata sighed.

'Okay as I say give me……., Naruto was interrupted by that voice again.

'Give you a lap dance', Neji said running away from TenTen holding plenty of weapon throwing them at Neji.

The trio had a grim face.

'Before I was interrupted give me 10 laps without the weight', Naruto said unemotionally.

They ran off and in about 1 a hour they were there the same time.

'Not bad but they could do a lot better', Naruto thought.

Naruto handed the two the bottle. They yanked it from him.

'Do not drink it fast but slowly if you do you're body will go into shock and you could die', Naruto warned them.

'Thank you', they both said drinking the water slowly.

'Training will begin as soon as the academy is over, you better be here before me', Naruto said giving off some killing intent.

Their bodies shiver.

'Hai', they both said.

Sasuke was about to leave when he turned around.

'Are you to the academy with us', Sasuke asked for some reason.

'How'd you know, and yes since I have to be a genin before I could go back to my position.

'Okay, oh and thank you' , Sasuke said bowing. Naruto bowed back.

And with that he walked off.

'Let's go home I'm starving', Hinata said holding Naruto hands and blushing.

'Why did I just do that, now he's going to think I'm either a prev like my cousin, or plain weird', Hinata thought.

But for some reason Naruto Holding on tight. They look like a cute couple walking through the village.

The people on the streets started whispering, _has Hiashi lost his mind making that demon Hinata guard and etc._

Hinata notice the stares they were so cold, you shouldn't look at nobody like the not even a child.

'Is this the reason he's so cold, his he hiding something, well this is one step closer to knowing about Naruto secret life and about his past', Hinata thought.

**I hope you like.**


	4. School time and 2 girls

'So Hinata how was you're training with Naruto', Hiashi said.

'It was killer', Hinata said making her way to the dinner table.

'Naruto cute and smart', Hanabi said running into Naruto so he could lift her up.

But he didn't.

'Naruto could you lift me up', Hanabi pouted.

Naruto sighed and lift her up and walked to the table and put Hanabi down in a seat.

He sat down next to Hinata there they saw Neji full with bruises, cuts and he was sprawling in his chair. They both had a sweat drop.

'Why are you guys sitting next to each other', Hanabi said.

'Hanabi', Hinata shouted.

'I mean why Neji sit next to you and Naruto sit next to me', she said smirking, but was punched by Hinata.

'Dad Hinata punched me', Hanabi said.

'Now stop the fussing', Hiashi said.

Hinata watch Naruto as he played with his food. She noticed he only ate a small portion, not even half. She observed him everyday ever since he arrived.

'Naruto', Hinata said.

He quickly snapped out of his gaze and turned his blue eyes with no life to face her.

'Yes'.

'I've been observing you, why don't you eat all of your food instead of ¼ of it, that's very wasteful you know', Hinata she said taking a bite of her fish.

'She's very observing or she could just be a stalker', Naruto thought.

'I'm not hungry, may I be excuse', Naruto said getting up.

'You are excuse', Hiashi said.

Naruto walked away to his room.

'Did I say something wrong', Hinata said.

'It's okay Hinata, just let him get sometime to get use to living in the Hyuga compound', Hiashi said in a gently voice.

Hinata slammed the table.' Dad he's been living here for almost 8 years', Hinata shouted. She ran to here room.

'Seems she's got anger issue like you Hiashi, I mean you guys practically broke the table in half', Neji said.

'Don't worry she'll get over it'.

**-Walking to the academy –**

'This is so cool Naruto', Hinata said trying to catch up with Naruto, but finally did.

She took hold of hands; she started to get use to it.

'Why do you keep holding my hands', Naruto said.

Hinata blushed. 'Well I'm sorry I……., she stuttered.

'Never mind.'

'Where's Neji', Naruto asked.

'He left early so he can join his girlfriend', Hinata said like a 6 year old.

'Neji has a girlfriend', Naruto rose an eyebrow up.

'No, but I think they make a good couple', Hinata replied.

They walked in silence, until they reached.

'Here we a…, Hinata was interrupted because two girls pushed them out the way one had long pink hair and the next on had platinum blonde hair put in a high ponytail.

'I'm gonna get there first bill board brow, the platinum hair said.

'Yeah right Ino-pig', the pink hair girl shouted.

They were out of sight.

Naruto had a confuse look on his face.

'Oh don't worry that's just Ino and Sakura, they're suppose to be competing to see who gets Sasuke', Hinata said.

'Their competing over a guy, that's a disgrace to girls ninja everywhere', Naruto said in disgust.

'Let's go inside', Hinata said pulling him.

They walked inside the classroom, there were so many kids, but to Naruto they were snotty maggots who screamed and kick. What can he say he never played with kids his age!

'Come on let me introduce you to my friend'.

They walked to 2 boys. One had black sunglasses and had coat that cover his mouth, the next one had a dog and a hoody jacket and k-9 teeth.

'Hey guys this is my body guard I was telling you about', Hinata said pointing to the pre teen.

'Nice to meet you I'm Kiba'!

A dog bark. 'Oh yeah, and this is my dog Akamaru'. The dog bark meaning it approves.

'Shino'.

Naruto bowed. 'Nice to meet you', he said like he had just awaken from the dead.

That send chills down Kiba spine.

Hinata sat between Shino and Kiba, while Naruto sat in the back of them with Sasuke. They both look at one another.

'Dobe', was all Sasuke said.

'Teme remember who's training you', Naruto said calmly.

'I know', Sasuke smirked.

Naruto let out a growl but settle to his normal unemotional self. They were sitting next to the window. Naruto felt the breeze blow through his hair. Then he started to dream.

_There was a beautiful garden with had the most unusual flower. The flower was the color of the rainbow. It was so peaceful he ran around the garden playing with a chibi fox. Then all of a sudden there was a big gate with had a skull it opened up. It was dark he wanted to runaway but his legs wouldn't move. Then the darkness started to pull him in, consuming him, he wasn't scared no more, then he saw his self looking in a mirror it was him, he was cold and couldn't gave a care in the world if he died. The mirror started to fade away and was replaced with blood; he look down it was his blood. Then everything faded away._

He soon woke up to hear somebody screaming at him.

'Are dumb or deaf, only I can sit next to Sasuke', it was that pink hair girl.

'You mean us, actually me', Blondie said.

Then they started arguing. Then they caught their self.

'Get up', they both screamed at Naruto.

'Sakura, Ino you shouldn't scream at no one, one day that you might be on the same team as that person, and he might end up saving your life', Hinata said taking a deep breath.

'Shut up', they screamed at her.

Naruto winced. He was going to punch the candy out of these girls.

Iruka came in the class. The class was still talking.

'Okay class can you be quiet please', Iruka said. They were still talking.

'Please be quiet', Iruka said.

They still talked.

'Quiet'.

They still talk.

'SHUT UP', the classes went quiet, but continue to talk.

Somebody slammed they hand on the table, it was Naruto. The class looked at him like he was crazy. Sasuke felt the vibration of the table.

'If an adult tells you to shut-up you shut-up', Naruto said calmly.

The class gulped, they were silent for the whole day.

'Okay class see you tomorrow, there I'll introduce the teams'.

The class got up and left.

'Sasuke remember what Naruto said', Hinata said.

Sasuke totally forgot.

'He's exciting the building', Sasuke said.

'Let's jump out the window', Hinata suggested.

'Crazy but it might just work', Sasuke said.

So they jumped out the window running to the training field, only to encounter him Naruto.

'Your guys are late', Naruto said in a bored tone.

They gulped.

'Give me 50 laps around this field', he said.

They did what they were told.

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. Tell me if I made any mstake.**


	5. Fight and blindfold

After 5 hours of running non-stop they were finish.

'Okay when could you start showing us some trick', Hinata said.

'Okay since you're a Hyuga and you're a Uchiha, you're not going to use your eyes but your ears', Naruto stated.

'What do you mean', Sasuke asked.

'You guys use your eyes to spot your prey, so I'm going to blindfold you and you're going to use your ears to since where I put cutie', Naruto said pointing to is little chibi fox.

'But we could easily cheat', Sasuke said.

'These blindfold isn't a ordinary blindfold, a Hyuga nor Uchiha could see through this', Naruto stated.

They awe.

'When did you get a fox', Hinata said before she was interrupted.

'He was with the Hokage for these years, so lets begin, oh and remember there's some weapon being thrown from left to right', Naruto said deadly.

He blindfold them.

'Okay Begin'.

The fox started walking away. The two focus on the sound of the fox footsteps, they heard the sound. They quickly tried to walk, but fell down, and were caught by a rope that hanged them down.

Sasuke cut his self down but was grazed with a kunai knife on the side of the cheeks.

'Holy……, a next one almost had him, but he quickly move to the side, he got that hang of it.

'Sasuke help me please', Hinata said.

Sasuke cut Hinata down and cut her.

'Okay Hinata Naruto wasn't kidding about the weapons.

'I know I heard it'.

7 hours later dark time.

'Where's that freaking fox ', Sasuke shouted.'

'Shhhhh… you hear that', Hinata said.

They heard a sound. The two walked quietly.

'On 1, 2, 3….. They jumped on the fox. They pulled off their blindfold.

'We got it', they said at the same time.

Then they heard a voice said **Fukumi Hari (Hidden Needles)**.

Needle hit the poor fox and a puff of smoke came.

'What', Hinata screamed.

'A shadow clone jutsu', Sasuke said.

Naruto was in front of them.

'You guys now its time to fight me 2 against 1', Naruto said.

'Us against you this should be easy', Sasuke smirked.

'Remember Sasuke we can't underestimate our opponent', Hinata said.

The moon shined on them. They ran to Naruto, Sasuke jumped up and perform some hand seals, then he shouted **Goukakyuu no Jutsu – (Great Fireball Technique) **a huge amount of fire ball came out Sasuke mouth, the flames surrounded Naruto.

The fire started to fade away, Naruto wasn't there. Then Hinata looked by Sasuke foot activating her **Byakugan. **She gasped. 'Sasuke watch out', she ran to him and push him out the way.

'What the heck Hinata', Sasuke said, but quickly looked up there were nails were sticking out the ground.

'Almost had you', Naruto said.

'What are you trying to do kill me', Sasuke said while Hinata was helping him up.

'In the ninja world you think people are going to wait for you, you think they won't hesitate to kill you, Naruto let out a slight evil chuckle, but his eyes show no emotion, like a child who lost everything.

Sasuke activate his **Sharingan**.

'So you know how to activate it', Naruto spat.

'Well no matter', he said.

Naruto was no were to be seen. Sasuke and Hinata followed the move. They saw Naruto coming to punch Hinata but Hinata ducked and Sasuke punched Naruto in his face but it was a shadow clone jutsu.

Sasuke growled. Naruto was standing a couple of inches away.

Sasuke did a next set of hand seals and shouted **Ryuuka no Jutsu (Dragon Fire Technique) **flames surrounded Naruto once again, but this time he wasn't finish Sasuke shouted **Sharingan Soufuusha Sannotachi (Sharingan Windmill Triple Blade) **wires tied Naruto around the tree.

'You got him Sasuke', Hinata said.

'Not exactly', Sasuke said pointing to Naruto who was fading away.

'Okay it's my turn', Hinata said using her Byakugan to following Naruto chakra.

Hinata saw Naruto running to her, she quickly gather chakra to her palms as soon as Naruto was close to her she strike. She hit Naruto on the side then by his belly. Naruto stumble back a little he coughed up a little blood.

Sasuke seeing this decided to attack he punched Naruto on the side of his face, which sent Naruto crashing to the floor.

They smirked, but saw Naruto getting up.

'He can't be standing after that strike', Hinata thought.

Naruto just had a creepy smile on his face, it gave them shivers he licked some of the blood from his mouth.

'That was impressing, but not the good'. '**Kokuangyou no Jutsu (Journey into Black Darkness Technique)'**. Everything started to turn dark.

'No way the first Hokage jutsu', Hinata said in awe.

'Hinata be careful', Sasuke warned.

'Hai'.

There was silence, then they heard footsteps walking.

'Sasuke I can't see Naruto chakra, it's like he's a regular villager', Hinata said.

'I know I can't pick no sense, nothing its like he isn't human', Sasuke said.

They heard the footsteps turn into running.

'Hey Sasuke remember with Naruto taught us today a couple of hours before', Hinata said.

'Uh…..yeah', Sasuke shouted.

'All we have to do is listening', Hinata said closing her eyes.

Sasuke did the same thing.

They heard a punch ready to swing, they dodged it, then they heard a foot sweep they jumped.

'Sasuke I have an idea, use you're fireball jutsu'.

Sasuke did as he was told. They could have seen Naruto like little picture.

'Hurry up Hinata strike him, I already use half of my chakra.

'Hai'.

Hinata gather a huge amount of charka and strike Naruto between the heart.

The darkness faded away. You could see the moon. Naruto collapse on the floor.

Seeing this they ran to him.

'Naruto are you okay', Hinata asked.

'Yeah I'm fine', he said rubbing his head in a cute manner which made Hinata blush.

'That blow could have killed you', Sasuke said helping the blonde boy up.

'Yeah it could have, but I used a shield to block my heart, and lungs with a huge amount of chakra so Hinata had to hit some of that chakra out of me, not damaging much to my heart or lungs', Naruto said with his usual voice.

Hinata hugged him. 'Thanks goodness I didn't kill you', Hinata said starting to cry.

Naruto and Sasuke rolled their eyes.

'Anyway since we are going to be announce with are sensei training will be cancel until I get back to you guys', Naruto said.

'Okay', they both said.

Sasuke started to walk off.

'Wait Sasuke', Hinata shouted.

Hn?

'We both walk you home', Hinata said jabbing Naruto.

'I think I can handle myself', Sasuke replied.

'Nope we'll be walking you home', Hinata smiled.

'Fine'.

They walked to the Uchiha compound, it looked so lonely.

'Bye Sasuke, we'll see you tomorrow', Hinata waved her hand walking away with Naruto following her. Sasuke pulled Naruto by the wrist, while Hinata stopped to waitfor Naruto.

'What is it', Naruto said.

'You've got yourself a lucky one', Sasuke smirked.

Naruto had a confuse look on his face as Sasuke let him go.

Naruto walked away trying to figure out with Sasuke meant.

**AN: I hope you like this one. The next chapter will be about:** _Hinata sneaked inside Naruto room to see if he was asleep, but he wasn't there so there she discovers a……_


	6. Sneaking

'Hinata and Naruto go and bathe', Hiashi said covering up his nose.

'But…..dad I'm hungry', Hinata said stomping her feet.

'I don't care if Neji secretly got married, you two go and bathe', Hiashi said.

They went to the separate bathroom. After they dad finish bathing, they came down for dinner.

After eating, two sisters arguing, Neji thinking about TenTen, it was time to go to bed.

After 1 hour Hinata heard a footstep pass her door, she got up thinking it was an intruder. She got up her kunai knife and opened it slowly, but nobody was there. She went across the hall were Naruto room was.

She knocks on the door, no answer. She knocked again, still no answer. So she open it, there was no sign of no life so she walked in and closed the door behind her.

'Naruto are you there', she whisper.

No answer. It was dark; the only thing that could make Hinata see was the moonlight.

'I've never been in somebody's room before', she said.

She saw the prettiest thing ever; it was brown kind of reddish cello.

'Naruto couldn't possibly know how to play the cello', she thought.

'I wonder if he could play this thing or sing for the matter', she laugh to herself.

'Why would I have a cello in my room if didn't no how to play it', a mysterious voice said behind her.

'Naruto, uhhhh', Hinata couldn't say nothing more.

'Now he's gonna think I'm a stalker or crazy now', Hinata thought to herself.

'Why are you in here Hinata', Naruto said calmly no sign of anger.

'I heard something outside my door walking pass so I decided to look, but then I wanted to see if you heard it', she said trying not to sound so scared.

'Come sit here', he said patting a spot in his bed. She looked kind of nervous, but she sat next to him with a blush that can glow in the night time as this.

'I'm sorry for barging in her I……., he put his finger on her lip to silence.

'It's okay', he said.

'You're not mad', she asked.

'No', was all he said blankly.

'I'm so I should probably go to…... but was interrupted by a question.

She blushed. 'Do you like me', Naruto asked.

'Uh'.

'Cause I think I like you', he said.

'What, why of course I like you, you protected me from so many stuff.

'I wanted to see what you're reaction was', he said.

'Yeah but why say something like that', she said.

'Maybe she has no feelings for me, maybe it's that Kiba kid wait why I am thinking about feelings…..', Naruto thought.

She got up to leave, but Naruto hold her by the wrist.

'What you like me to sing and play the cello for you', he asked. (They should call him King of the dead).

'Hurry up then', she sound upset because of the question he asked her. She wasn't mad at him; she just didn't like when people asked silly question.

Naruto sat down on a stool. He started to play the cello it was mysterious like somehow it was hypnotizing Hinata.

(This song is call Still Doll by Kanon Wakeshima, but only thing it's male version, just go to YouTube)

_Hi Miss Alice.  
Anata garasu no me de donna yume wo  
Mirareru no?  
_

Hinata started crying, and then she started dancing and spinning around forgetting about what happen. Her eyes started turning blood red, she was crying blood, but still smiling and dancing like a ballerina.

_Mirareru no?  
Mada atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete  
Nagarederu  
Tsukurotta  
Sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku-tachi  
_

She was laughing, she couldn't control her laughter._  
_

_Hi Miss Alice.  
Anata ga jitsu no  
kuchi de dare ni ai wa  
Nageteru no?  
Nageteru no?  
Mou atashi  
Kotoba wo tsumaku  
Shita no netsu  
Same kitte  
Meteru outamo  
Utae nai  
_

The voice of Naruto started to fad, then she fell to the floor, but Naruto quickly caught her.

_Still, you do not answer_

He lifts her up and carried her to her room. He put her in her bed.

He look at her one more time sleeping peacefully.

He walked back in the room to do what he was doing slapping his self mentally.

'You can not love nobody, you're a monster a freak, the villagers hates me, once she finds out she wouldn't want to do anything with me'.

He went to sleep thinking these thoughts; he didn't look peaceful when he sleep. Under his bed a dark force consume his entire body.

'**You're a demon Naruto, you have no reason to live, leave this stupid village and its ruthless people'.**

'I have no reason to stay here', Naruto said in his sleep.


	7. Sensei

Hinata woke up and tried to remember what happen last night, but nothing came to her.

**In Class**

'Okay class, I'll introduce the teams', Iruka said.

'Hold on Iruka sensei', Sakura said.

'Yes Sakura'.

'How can that thing over there take part in the teams', Sakura said pointing at Naruto.

**(I'm not a Sakura hater; I just need her to act like this until her real role comes.) **

'Yeah', the class agreed with her.

'I mean he just came here yesterday', Ino shouted.

'Because he's got twice the brain you guys will ever have', Iruka said sticking out his tongue.

The class stared in wide eyes.

'Okay Team 1 will consist of……………….,the day went by rather fast.

'Okay Team 7 will consist of Haruno Sakura (Sakura started to cross her finger) Uchiha Sasuke (Sakura screamed in your face Ino PIG! Ino was crossing her fingers) and Uzumaki Naruto.

'Oh no… this wasn't suppose to happen', Ino said burying her hands in her face.

'Oh well at least I still have Sasuke', Sakura said.

Then she looked at Naruto. 'He is kind of cute, heck he would look freaking hot if he was hyperactive', Sakura thought.

Then she imagined Naruto running an orange jumpsuit (AN: personally I think it looks hot on him) running and screaming around.

'Uh never mind that', Sakura thought trying to shake that image out her head.

Hinata felt a little disappointed.

'Team 8 will consist of Hyuga Hinata, Inuzuka _**Kiba**_ and Aburame _**Shino.**_

_'**At least I'm on the same team as my friends', she thought.**_

_**She turned around to Naruto.**_

_'**Hey Naruto'.**_

_'**Uh?'**_

_'**Did I came to you last night or something', she asked for some reason.**_

_'**No', was all he said.**_

_'**Oh okay', she smiled.**_

_'**Team 9 will consist of Hyuga Neji, Rock Lee, and TenTen'.**_

_'**Last but not least …..**_

_'**Oh no', Ino said.**_

_'**Team 10 will be Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and **_Akimichi Choji'.

'**NO**', Ino shouted in a demonic voice.

'You're sensei will be here soon', Iruka said as he walked out.

The sensei started to arrive, the teams quickly went by, except for team 7 waiting for their sensei. After 3 hours Naruto got up.

'Why are you up', Sakura said.

Naruto didn't answer, the door open revealing a man with sliver hair and a shinobi head band covering his left eyes.

'Sorry I'm late…..', the man was interrupted.

'Save it Kakashi ', Naruto said.

'Geez somebody's grumpy', the man now know as Kakashi scratch the back of his head.

'Well follow me', He said.

They walked outside in a training ground area and sat down.

'Okay introduce your selves, like hobbies and dreams'.

'Explain for us', Kakashi sensei.

'I'm Kakashi Hatake, things I like and things I hate….. I really don't feel like telling you that, my dreams for the future I don't know', he said rubbing his head and looking at the sky.

'Okay pinkie you go'.

'I'm Haruno Sakura what I… no I mean the person I like (looks at Sasuke) my hobby is (looks at Sasuke again and blush) my dream is(looks at Sasuke and starts to squeal).

'What do you hat', Kakashi asked.

She didn't wanted to say Naruto names, but still he sat in the way of her flirting with her Sasuke.

'Nobody'.

'Okay ducky', Kakashi said.

_'**My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I hate a lot of things, and I don't like anything. My dream no not a dream but my ambition which will come true is to restore my clan and kill a certain person', Sasuke said darkly.**_

_**The team stared at him like he was crazy.**_

_'**Okay you blondie'.**_

_'**Uzumaki Naruto and I really don't give a freaking care about hobbies and dream', he said cold.**_

_**The team sweat dropped.**_

_'**Okay first mission begins tomorrow'.**_


	8. D rank mission or so it same's

**Okay I skipped through that bell test, they passed and the wave country I made a new mission instead of the wave country.**

'Okay team we have a first mission', Kakashi said reading his pervert book.

'What kind of mission Kakashi-sensei', Sakura said obediently.

'Well I was just going to explain that', the third Hokage said.

'Sorry', Sakura felt a little embarrassed.

'You guys have a D-rank mission', Hokage said taking a puff of his smoke.

'Okay that sounds fear', Sakura said.

'You'll be assign to deliver this here scroll to the Village Hidden in the Mist', Hokage said.

'Is this here scroll important', Naruto asked?

'The owner said no, they just need it deliver to them'.

'But how did it get here', Sakura asked?

'The people who were delivering send it to us by an accident', Hokage said taking a next puff of his pipe.

'Okay let's go', Kakashi said.

They walked out the gates of Konoha gates.

They day was already going; they've been walking/running a good 6 hours.

They walked a far distance, until Kakashi sense chakra.

'Stay on your toes', Kakashi said taking out a kunai knife.

'Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto be very careful'.

'Hai'!

They sense another chakra sign, then somebody shouted '**Magen Jigoku Gouka no Jutsu Demonic Illusion (Hell Fire Technique)'.**

They saw fire surrounding them.

'Sakura hold on to that scroll', Kakashi said.

'This isn't no ordinary D-rank mission, something's in that scroll', Kakashi thought.

'Relax it's just a genjutsu', Naruto said.

He did some hand seals and the fire disappears.

They could sense no charka scent.

'Let's go', Kakashi said.

They found a good spot to place their stuff down.

'Okay I'll stay watch', Kakashi said.

'Hai'.

It was morning time. The group woke up seeing Kakashi was up, but they didn't see Naruto.

'Morning Kakashi –sensei, where's Naruto', Sakura yawned.

'Yeah where is the dobe', Sasuke said.

'Right behind you', Naruto said coldly while sharpening is kunai knife.

That made them a little scarred, it's not like how an ordinary person would sharpen is kunai, it look's as if he was going to attack them with it. They quickly snapped out of their gaze.

'Shall we go', Naruto hissed.

Kakashi gulped.

'But we haven't eating breakfast', Sakura complained.

Then Naruto remember what Hinata what all say, _'I'm hungry'._

'Seriously I think she has worms', Naruto thought.

'**You like her'.**

'That's when you decided to wake up you stupid fox and no I hate her and everyone', Naruto thought in his mind.

'**Now don't be so hurtful'.**

'Bye',

Naruto felt like darkness was feeding him, he wanted to get up because he saw everybody getting up, but he couldn't move. Then all of a sudden he saw blood surrounding him. Was it his? 'Naruto you're ready', Kakashi said.

Naruto mentally shook his had.

'Are you okay', Sasuke asked.

'Yeah everything all right', Naruto said getting up.

As everybody was walking in front of him he felt like he couldn't control his body, like he wanted to attack his own team mates. Then he remembered what happen last time he felted that way.

All he heard was screams, the screams of men, his team mates. He remembered what the Hokage said _'If you ever feel like that again take a deep breathe'._

So Naruto quickly took a deep breathe. He was quickly pushed to the floor.

'Are you stupid you didn't when Kakashi said ducked', Sasuke yelled at him.

For once he saw sadness in Sasuke eyes, he didn't care like he told his self many time, he couldn't give a care if he died or not.

Sasuke help him up.

'Are you okay', Kakashi said.

Naruto didn't answer all he saw was kunai knife it the tree.

4 men came out.

I think you have something that belongs to us', one of the men said.

'We have nothing for you', Kakashi said.

'Smart mouth', a next man said.

'Let's get them', the man said.

They ran to them and swung their swords at them each of them having a man to handle.

Kakashi swung his kunai at the man and it slashed his belly, the man made a quick yelp.

'You little snob', the man shouted.

He ran with his sword and went straight to Kakashi. Kakashi landed to the floor. The man smirked on seeing what he did, but it quickly wiped off, he saw that it was substitution jutsu. The man growled, then he felt blood leaking through him, he started to lose conscious and he dropped to the floor a bloody mess.

'Who's the snob now', Kaskashi said mocking the man. He looked at the others.

Sasuke was dodging the man every move.

'He already activated the Sharingan', Kakashi thought .

The man swung his sword by to Sasuke chest, but Sasuke jump on the sword and did a flip in the air and slammed his foot on the man head. The man fell to the floor, he tried to get up but Sasuke got his knife and stabbed the man in the back with it.

'These guys are so weak', Sasuke spat while brushing the dirt off his shorts.

Sasuke look over Kakashi and saw that he was finish then he look over at Naruto who was finishing.

Naruto picked the man by the collar and was going to punch him in the head when he noticed **Fuubaku Houjin (Exploding Seal Method Formation)**next to Sakura**.**

'That's right there was only 3 of them, so that means the next one is clone jutsu', Naruto thought as he blocks the man attack.

Naruto quickly bend the man arm back and made the man stab his own self, after that he ran to Sakura and pushed her out the way just in time because the bombs exploded.

Sasuke and Kakashi ran to where Sakura and Naruto were.

'Are you guy's okay', Kakashi asked rubbing is head.

'Yeah', Sakura said, but in the inside she was flaming.

'How there that Naruto make me look bad in front of Sasuke', she thought.

She didn't bother to say thank you it's not like Naruto was expecting it.

They deliver the message which turned out to be a forbidden scroll for that village, and they took a quick bite (Naruto just had a little and gave it to a kitten on the side of the road). They headed back home.

**5 days later**

**-At the gates of Konoha- **

'Okay that mission turned out to be a A rank mission, but fortunately you guys are alive', Kakashi said lazily.

'Alright', Sakura said.

'So I decided to enter you 3 in the chunin exam', Kakashi said handing them a piece of flyer.

They read it over.

'Be at the chunin entrance', Kakashi said before disappearing.

'Alright time to empress Sasuke', Sakura screamed mentally to her self.

She notice she was by herself.

'I really need to stop doing that', she said to her self.


	9. Sick

Naruto walked in the Hyuga compound. Then someone tackle him, it was Hanabi.

'Naruto I miss you so much', she said squeezing him.

He got up with Hanabi hands around his waist.

'Could you let go of me', Naruto said a little annoyed.

'Okay', she said as she jumped of him and ran into her daddy arms.

'So Naruto how was your mission', Hiashi asked?

'Whatever'.

'Hi Naruto how was your mission', Hinata asked.

'Whatever'.

'My mission was good', Neji said.

'Yeah ours was so easy', Hinata said.

'They gave us a D rank mission', Neji complained.

'Hmmmm…. That's nice', Hinata said enjoying the breeze that came through the window of her house. For some reason she imagined Naruto sitting behind her and giving her a massage, smiling and laughing. She noticed what she was thinking and blushed.

Kurenai told us about the chunin exam tomorrow', Hinata said.

'Yeah I'm going to be participating', Neji said.

'Yeah me too'!

'Are you Naruto', Hiashi asked?

'It's not like I have a choice', he said dryly.

'I'm starving', Hinata said.

Everybody sweat drop.

'Then let's eat', Hiashi said.

'No thank- you', Naruto said as he walked to his room.

'Coming right back dad', Hinata said running to Naruto.

'She finally caught up to him.

'Um Naruto what's wrong', Hinata asked?

'Nothing'.

'Are you sure'.

'Yes'.

'Hey why don't you come and eat', Hinata asked sweetly.

Naruto didn't respond.

'Naruto',

Still no answer.

Hinata walked over to Naruto. She was going to his face, but he stopped her. She gasped he was looking a little pale.

'Naruto you're sick, should I get my dad', Hinata suggested.

She was ready to run to her dad but Naruto stopped her.

Uh!

'Hinata its okay', Naruto said holding on her for support.

'But… but'.

'Shhhhh', Naruto put her finger on her mouth.

Then she could of swear Naruto did this before somewhere.

'Let me help you in your room', Hinata said.

She helped in his room and rested him in his bed. Naruto fell asleep. She look around the room it felt so familiar. Then she saw a cello, it was beautiful she was going to touch it when she heard a man voice.

'_Still, you do not answer'._

She looked at Naruto, but he was asleep, she exited the room trying to figure out what just happen.

**AN: I hope you enjoy.**


	10. Towels and meet

Hinata knocked on Naruto bedroom door. She opened it to find him still on his bed shaking.

'Oh no, he can't be sick his team needs him', Hinata thought.

She walked in the room up to him.

'His face is so cut', Hinata thought.

'I'm Naruto wake up', she said shaking him.

He opened up his eyes. His eyes were so pretty and blue just like the sky, but then as soon as Naruto was fully awake it looked like the color of ice, lonely, steal, clear.

Naruto got up, his bed was sweaty. He coughed a little.

'Naruto what are you going to do', Hinata asked a little worried.

Naruto just got out of bed. Naruto got his towel and went to the bathroom which was inside his room, and then he slammed the door.

Hinata didn't even realize that her team mates were waiting for her at the Hyuga gates. She was to busy thinking what could have made Naruto so cold. She didn't even hear when the water to the shower was off. The door open, Hinata hearing turned around, she nearly got a nose bleed. It was Naruto standing at the door with a towel wrap around his waist. His body was tan, but because of the flu, it made it look like a faded time. He had muscles, and his belly looked smooth.

'Hinata why are you still in my room', Naruto said annoyed it was more like a command then a question.

'I…I well you don't have to get angry at me you should have tell me you were going to the bathroom', Hinata said standing crossing her arms.

'Well you should have left when you saw went in the bathroom with a towel', Naruto said coldly.

Just then the door opened.

'Naruto your teammates……', Hiashi stopped what he was saying. He looked at Hinata to Naruto who was wearing a towel and a blushing Hinata.

'I'm….. I'll wait outside', Hiashi said backing away.

'No dad, it's not what you think', Hinata said panicking.

She ran outside the room, down the hallway to meet her friends.

'Weirdo', Naruto thought, while sneezing.

**-Outside the Hyuga compound-**

'Hinata what took you so long', Kiba asked.

'Ah nothing Kiba', Hinata said walking.

'Is Naruto okay', Shino asked?

'What'!

'He's sick isn't he', Shino asked?

Hinata grabbed Shino by his collar.

'Calm down Hinata', Kiba said.

'If Naruto sick he sick', Kiba said.

'How do you guys know that'?

'I know she enjoyed looking at Naruto naked', Kiba smirked.

Hinata face turned red.

'Explain now Shino', Hinata screamed shaking Shino.

'Well see you were taking to long so Kiba told me to use my bugs to track you scent, and so yeah they saw you and they told me', Shino said, for the first time said a sentence long.

'You guys start running', Hinata said.

They gulped. If you never saw Shino run before well….. Hinata burst ff with the speed of lighting.

Naruto was walking to Sasuke and Sakura.

'What took you so long', Sakura asked.

Naruto sneezed.

'Look's like the dobe has the flu', Sasuke smirked.

'Let's go', Naruto said. His voice sound different with the flu.

**-At the chunin area-**

They walked in silence.

'Sometimes I feel I'm losing myself to darkness', Naruto thought.

'**What do you mean kit'?**

'You don't know I wanted to kill her'.

'**What'?!**

'I tried to control my self, but as soon as she left I nearly attacked the door'.

'**Remember what the old man said'.**

'I know I know.'

Naruto went back to the real world.

'Ah Naruto what's that following us', Sakura said pointing that's freaky looking box.

Sasuke just had a sweat drop.

Then box break revealing some smoke and three little kids.

'Who the heck are you', Sakura said.

'I'm Konohamaru'!

'I'm Moegi '!

'And I'm Udon'!

'What do you guy's want', Naruto asked?

'Who's that', Moegi pointed.

'That's Sasuke, isn't he cute', Sakura said with heart's in her eyes.

'Hell to the yes'!

Sasuke just had his eyes close.

That made the girls screamed louder.

'What do you see in him', Konohamaru asked.

'Spill it Konohamaru what do you want'.

'Since I'm the Hokage grandson you have to train us now', he said.

'No'.

'Bu…

'No'.

'That's not fare you train that Hyuga girl, is it because she's your girlfriend', Konohamaru said making a kissy face.

Naruto simply ignore it and walked off with Sasuke and Sakura following him.

They were at the place; they saw a bunch of kids complaining.

**(Gonna skip that part, so they will be inside the writing exam) **

'I am Ibiki , and welcome to the writing part of the exams', he said.

So the teens where seated.

They handed out the papers.

'You may begin, and remember if any body cheat and is caught 3 times will be eliminated'.

The kids looked shock there's know way anybody know anything about these.

**AN: I hope you enjoy!**


	11. Chunin Exam Part 1: The writing exam!

The clock was ticking. Sasuke eyes opened. He smirked.

'I get it now we have to cheat but don't get caught', Sasuke thought to himself. He activated his Sharingan.

Neji also smirked knowing now with to do. Mostly the class got it now.

Neji and Hinata activated his Byakugan.

TenTen used **Kanningu no Jutsu (Cheating Technique)**.

Sakura simply knew the answers.

Ino use **Mind Transfer Jutsu **on Sakura.

Kiba used Akamaru.

Naruto wasn't into writing so he didn't do anything but nap.

After 3 hours.

'Okay this is your 10th question', Ibiki said.

'But how could there be a tenth question there are only 9 on the paper', Sakura said.

The rest of the class agreed with her, except for Naruto who was asleep.

'Exactly, you guys choose if you stay or not'.

The class had a shock expression on their face.

'What', Ino stuttered.

'I must warn you a life a shinobi can be very dangerous, you may never see your family, love ones never again', Ibiki said.

'And must I warn you, if your team member decides to raise his hands the rest of the team forfeit as well', Ibiki said in serious expression.

Some of them were scared, some raise they hands.

'Is that all the cowards', Ibiki said.

All of a sudden Naruto hands rose up.

'What is he doing', Sasuke and Sakura thought.

'Uzumaki', Ibiki thought.

'Okay since you….., Ibiki was interrupted cause somebody heard a bang to the table.

'Hinata punch your boyfriend in the head', Sakura screamed.

Hinata nearly choked. 'Boyfriend', Hinata once again choked.

'**NOW**', Sakura said in a demonic voice. Everybody sweat drop.

Hinata slapped Naruto crossed the head. Naruto left up his head, and scowled Hinata.

Ibiki cleared his throat. 'Do you forfeit'?

'Uh.. um no', Naruto said trying to clear his eyes.

'Well you guys passed', Ibiki smiled.

'What, where's the question', Ino said.

'Well that was the question', Ibiki smiled.

Naruto went back to sleep.

'What was I doing', Naruto thought to his self.

'**You were doing what I was as I told you to do'**, a mysterious voice said. (And it wasn't the fox)

While all of this was going on

A woman crashed through the window.

'Okay you filthy maggots, I'm Anko and I am the protector for the 2 part of the Chunin exam, all will see you guys later in the afternoon'.

Everybody sweat drop.

'You crazy hag, you broke my window……. Again', Ibiki said holding his head.

'Haven't your mother ever tell you how to treat a lady', Anko said grinning.

'But you're not a lady', Ibiki said.

Anko punch him in his head. The other children laugh along with the chunin.

'Anyway kids see in say 6 to 7 minutes', and with those last words she jumped out the window.

The kids started to leave, except for Naruto who was battling with his self. All of the children exited the room. Ibiki notice Naruto (who know Naruto because was an anbu, and had talk to him, or see him in the consul room getting yelled at).

'So it's true what they said', Ibiki thought.

He walked over to Naruto. He slammed his hand s on the table. Naruto head snapped up. Ibiki smiled at him. Naruto just looked around to see the kids gone.

Ibiki looked at Naruto paper.

'Why didn't you started', Ibiki said.

'Is it really of your concern'!

'Uh.. you know I could fail you'

'No you can't, because I pass the 10 question', Naruto said unemotional. He didn't really care how he speak to an adult.

'You better go', Ibiki said. Naruto got up and left the room, then he notice something strange, a black shadow was following him. It looked just like Naruto figure, but it was strange Naruto was by the door and that's when the shadow followed Naruto half a minute later.

Ibiki gulped. 'Did you guys see that'.

'Your not the only one, I saw it there when Naruto head was on the desk, moving whatever that thing is, head around.

They all gulped.

**Stay tune for the next chapter.**


	12. Chunin exam part 2

The kids were outside a huge forest.

**(I'll skip this part, so they will be in the forest now).**

The teams were jumping from trees to trees.

Anko looked in the forest; all she heard was a scream.

**In the forest of death**

Kiba and his teammates land to the floor.

'Okay lets find that scroll ready Hinata', Kiba said

'Ready'. She activated her Byakugan. She looked around. 'There', she pointed to in the middle of the forest and that's were they went.

**With Naruto and Teammates**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura landed on the ground.

'Guys coming right back', Naruto said walking away.

'Where you going', Sakura asked getting very annoyed.

'To the bathroom', he said coldly.

And he walked away.

'At least I have more time to spend with Sasuke', Sakura thought.

Sakura quickly jumped on Sasuke and they landed to the floor.

'Sakura what are you doing', Sasuke asked annoyed.

'I want to spend more time with you', Sakura said cuddling into Sasuke chest. Then she looked in Sasuke eyes. Jade met Onyx eyes. Sasuke couldn't help, but notice Sakura was pretty, he blush a little.

'Was that a blush', Sakura said teasingly.

'Uchiha's don't blush', Sasuke said trying to get up, but Sakura was holding him down.

'I've been waiting forever for me tell you this, I wanted to thank you for helping me with those mob of girls when I was little'.

Sasuke remembered.

**6 years before**

_She never met him before. One time when she was getting up to use the bathroom, she missed and tripped on his shoes. All the girls gasped, Sasuke hold Sakura by the waist, and those were the days when he was smiling. 'Are you okay', he asked her? She blushed. 'Ah, thank you', she stuttered. The girls growled. When she got up, the mob of girls chase her around the class. She ran and ran but then they had her trapped, they was going to beat the snot out of her, but Sasuke stopped them._

All of a sudden Sasuke bring his head close to Sakura, he couldn't believe he was going to do this. Then somebody cleared there throat. Sasuke quickly push Sakura off of him and blush. It was Naruto.

'Why did you have to come now', Sakura screamed in her head.

Naruto smirked. 'Well, well what do we have here, two love birds', Naruto smiled. Sasuke noticing this paused. He walked up to them. Sasuke punch Naruto and so he hit his back against the tree.

'Sasuke what did you do that for', Sakura said.

She was walking up to him. 'Sakura don't', Sasuke said.

'Uh'.

'That's not the real Naruto', Sasuke said.

'How do you know', Naruto said.

'Because the real Naruto doesn't smile', Sasuke said.

'Maybe this could be a new me'.

'Shut your mouth, who are you'.

Naruto started laughing like a maniac.

'My name is Orochimaru',he said kind of creepy.

'And I couldn't give a care in this world', Sasuke said.

'What do you want', Sakura said.

'I came for you Sasuke Uchiha', the snake like man pointed toward Sasuke.

'What do you want with me'.

'I can give you power out of this world'.

**With Naruto**

He was walking back to camp, when he collapsed on the floor.

**Back with Sasuke and Sakura**

Sasuke took out a kunai knife and throwed at Orochimaru who caught it with his tongue.

Sakura skin crawled.

**Shikumi no Jutsu Death Viewing Technique (Killing Intent)**

Sasuke and Sakura froze they saw their own death.

After that was over, Sasuke dig in his kunai pouch, he got his kunai knife out and stabbed his self in the leg. He grabbed Sakura and went behind the tree.

(**Okay I'm gonna skip this fight between them, so it will be when Ino them bring Naruto to back to them. And yes Sasuke got the curse seal**).

Sasuke was resting. Sakura felt something behind her, she turned her head to see her rival Ino.

'What are you doing here Ino', Sakura said wiping the bruises from Sasuke while he was sleeping.

'No need to be harsh, we found Naruto unconscious on the floor', Ino said resting him next to Sasuke.

'He's pretty worthless', Shikamaru said.

'Yeah he is, while we were this snake dude where was he', Sakura huffed.

'Anyway bye Sakura', Ino said leaving.

'Thank you Ino', Sakura shouted.

After they left she heard noises in the bush. Over 8 kunai knife was aiming for her, she didn't had time to move they were to fast, but someone shield her. It was the one person she find very rude and annoying. Naruto.

Blood started draining from his back. Naruto got up and started to pull the kunai knife from his back. It hurt, but he didn't let the pain show through his face.

The three sound ninja's came out.

(You already know what happen Naruto kicked their but Sasuke woke activating the curse mark seal, Sakura caught her head).

**AN I hope you enjoy**


	13. Consul

Sakura put Sasuke back in the futon. Sakura walk over to Naruto who was panting.

'Are you okay', she asked?

'Whatever', he said dead.

Sakura hugged him. 'Thank you Naruto , Hinata was right', Sakura said.

'One day I'm going to need help from my teammate', she said.

Naruto tried breathing in and out. Sakura noticed. 'Are you okay', she asked.

'Yeah'.

She just shrugged and walk back to Sasuke. She didn't notice Naruto eyes turned red, his nails and teeth started to grow.

'What's the matter with me I can't control myself', Naruto thought.

'**Kit why are you forcing my chakra out', Kyuubi said.**

'I'm not, I can't control myself I want to kill them', Naruto said.

'**Breathe boy breathe'.**

Naruto felt somebody put their hands on his shoulder. He turned around it was Sasuke.

'Are you okay', he asked.

'You shouldn't be worrying about me Sasuke', Naruto said back to his normal state.

Sasuke flinched at the tone of his voice. It was cold, it was filled with disgust, hate.

**Time skip **

The team reached inside the arena.

'We made it', Sakura screamed.

Everybody turned to her.

'So they made it', Kakashi thought.

Naruto was shocked the consul's was here. The one thing Naruto was scared of was them. They did so many things to him, they torture him, and they made him begged for mercy until he coughed up blood. He wasn't afraid of anything except for them.

The Hokage cleared his throat. 'Welcome to the chunin exam, this part of the exam you will have to fight one another.

'What do you mean', Ino asked.

'You'll either have to fight one another, or your own team mates, understand', Hokage said.

They nodded. 'Okay I'll give you guys 5 minutes to prepare'.

Sakura was looking in the mirror, when see saw Ino walk up to her.

'Hey Sakura what happen to your hair', Ino said.

'There was a battle and so I had to cut it', Sakura said.

'Here let me help you', Ino said pulling out here kunai knife.

While she was cutting.

'I saw the way Sasuke look at you', Ino said.

'Uh'?

'Don't play stupid the way he always look at you in class', Ino said

Sakura blushed.

'You could keep him', Ino said getting up.

'What did she mean', Sakura thought while getting up. Then she spotted Sasuke watching Naruto along with Hinata.

'Hey Sasuke, Hinata'.

'Hey'.

'Hinata I wanted to tell you, you're right', Sakura said looking down.

'Naruto did help me in many ways, so I told him sorry', Sakura said meeting Hinata eyes.

'That's okay Sakura', Hinata said smiling, but then turned to look at Naruto and the consul and Hokage watching.

Sakura looked at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at her.' How's your neck', she said.

'It's better, Kakashi did something to it before the match begin'.

'That's good', Sakura said but notice Sasuke looking down at Naruto.

You could say everybody was looking at the conversation (these are some noisy people), they couldn't hear what they were saying, but they could read there expression and it wasn't to happy.

**With Naruto and the consul's **

'You freaking demon', one of the member hissed.

'We told you, that you couldn't become a shinobi ever again, but you went behind our back', the other member said. He felt like he could have slap this blonde boy across the face, but there were to many people.

'Forfeit your match', a consul with brown hair said.

Naruto looked stunned.

'That's right and after this chunin exam you're going to resign for forging the Hokage and our signature', a consul with red head said. They all nodded. Naruto felt the anger build inside him.

Everybody stared in wide eyes even the Hokage eyes went wide (you know how it is to see a old man eyes open that wide). Naruto couldn't control his anger his hands started shaking. But he calmed down. They sigh.

Naruto walked up stairs. 'Anko saw a shadow that looked like Naruto went up the stairs just a little later. She closed he eyes and then opened it again. 'Was that….. nah'.

'Are you okay', Hinata asked?

'Whatever'.

'Is that you catch phase or something… I mean lately you've been acting like a total jerk', Hinata said.

'Hinata not now', Naruto said with a stern but yet cold voice.

'Humph', was all she said while walking to her fellow team mates.

'Okay lets begin', Hokage said taking a puff of his smoke.

(**I skipped Sasuke match, Sakura match, you guys already know what happen, except when Sasuke had to go in the back room with Kakashi, he already did that**).


	14. Hinata VS Neji

Uzumaki VS Inuzuka

Before Kiba could walk down the stairs, Naruto said something that left the room shocked except the consul's who were smirking.

'I forfeit'.

'What', Hinata screamed.

'Naruto you can't, that means Sasuke will be the only one who passed for her team mates', Sakura said.

'For once I agree with Sakura', Sasuke said but was punched in the head by Sakura.

'It's your call', the man said.

Inuzuka wi….he was interrupted by Kiba voice.

'No, I want to fight', Kiba stomped his feet like a 6 year old.

No answer.

'Inuzuka wins'!

Hinata looked at Naruto, Naruto looked at Hinata. It was like a staring competition. Cold VS Hearty.

Secretly Hinata loved Naruto. 'I love you and nothing will never changed that', she thought. Yes she admitted it, she was in love with him Uzumaki Naruto, and loved him deeply. It killed her heart to see him hurt so badly. She knew there wasn't a reason Naruto was cold, it was those stupid consul's, and she despise them at the bottom of her heart.

But then she was interrupted, her name was called.

Hyuga VS Hyuga

Everyone gasped. Neji look at Hinata, and they both nodded. They walked down stairs.

'Ready… Begin'!

'Well Hinata let the best man win', Neji said.

'Hai'.

They both bowed.

They activate their Byakugan, and stand in their Hyuga stance.

The air was tense as the two stare at one another. They both build their chakra to their palm. They hit one another, the other one blocking the next move. Hinata ducked, Neji missed the attacks.

'How long has this been going on', Sakura thought.

Hinata gather some more chakra in her palms, and aim for Neji.

'Who win', they all thought.

They saw Hinata cough up blood. But she quickly used her hand to break free and instead of using the Hyuga stance she punched Neji in the face. Something she picked up from Sasuke. Neji stumbled back, but gain his balance.

'Impressive but there's only one winner', Neji thought.

He ran to Hinata. Hinata seeing this, got back in Hyuga stance, in a blur Neji was gone and was right behind Hinata. Neji hit her on the side, then in the back, and then turned her around and strike in the belly. Hinata fell to the floor and cough up a little blood.

'**Is this match over I'm kind of hungry', Kyuubi no Kitsune said.**

'Shut up you stupid fox'.

'**Geez getting a little aggressive'.**

Naruto just rolled his eyes.

'I need to stop doing that', Naruto thought.

Hinata got up, and ran to Neji who was unaware at the time got strike in the belly and chin. Hinata was left holding her side. Neji got up, he needed to stay awake. Everything was becoming a blur, but he snapped out of it to see Hinata falling to the floor.

After a couple of seconds.

'Winner Neji Hyuga'!

As soon as his name was called he dropped to the floor. The paramedic's came and carried them to the resting room.

**AN (Okay I'm going to skip the rest of the matches and get to the part with Naruto and the consul in the next chapter. The only reason why I'm making them skip a lot, because I have to go to my Grammys house Wednesday 15****th**** April and she doesn't have a computer, and then when school open up and can't be on the computer that much). **


	15. Confession

**With the consul's**

Naruto was seated down. 'You've got some nerve forging that signature', one of the member known as Genkai.

Naruto didn't answer.

The man lifts up Naruto chin and looked in his eyes.

' You're so beautiful, but yet you disgust me at the same time', Genkai said.

A next member know as Renkai slapped Naruto cross the face. Genkai looked at him.

'I'm jealous brother, the man said smirking. He smirked back at him.

'What should we do with him', Reno asked.

'What we always do', Mena said. (That's a boy).

They stripped Naruto of his clothes. Naruto felt shivers; he knew what was coming next. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain. He felt a slash came through his body and a next one followed by a next one they kept coming, The consul was laughing. After 2 hours later, the whipping stopped. There were scars on his back, blood gooed down his back to his hips to the floor. Yes they stripped him of his clothes. The consul took his headband from his head and mocked him. His hair fell on his forehead. His hair grew a little longer because he had stop cutting it. Sweat was dripping from him along with blood.

'You can no longer be a shinobi, you must packed your bags and exited the Hyuga building by sundown', Reno said.

No answer.

They whipped him again. 'What do you say', Genkai gritted his teeth.

'Hai'.

'Thought so', Renkai said. They exited the room, carrying their laughter's with them.

Naruto put on his clothes and exited the room. Out of now were his shadow followed him.

Naruto walked to the Hyuga estate, he walked inside to see Hinata and Neji. Looks like they recover fast, cause Hinata was stuffing her face with cinnamon buns.

Then she notice Naruto, he looked sweaty and miserable.

'Naruto', Hanabi said. She was going to run to him but notice his head was down. (Naruto already clean the blood off him) 'Naruto', Hanabi whispered.

Naruto went to his room and started packing.

'May I be excuse', Hinata said.

'I think he needs sometime to him self', Hiashi said.

'No dad, nobody needs to be alone especially in this state. Hinata got up to and walked into Naruto room who was packing.

'Where are you going', Hinata asked?

No answer, she close the door behind her. She walked up to his bed.

'Answer me'.

He was still packing, she started to unpack his stuff. He packed, she unpacked. This went on for hours.

'What do you want', Naruto said so cold it will make baby cry and talk for the first time.

'Where are you going', Hinata said calmly.

'Home', Naruto nearly shouted.

'Uh'?

'I'm going back to my apartment', Naruto said packing his clothes.

'No you can't leave', Hinata said.

'Well to bad', Naruto said.

'No'.

Naruto looked up to see Hinata face filled with sadness, she was crying. For him, the demon that everybody hated. 'As soon as she finds out she's going to hate me anyway', Naruto thought, he didn't feel a bit concern.

He was finish packing. Then Hinata notice something it was his cello smashed on the floor.

'Naruto I love you', Hinata said.

Naruto didn't quite hear that, he was ready to open the door, when Hinata ran to him and bugged him.

'I love you', she screamed in his shirt.

'Nobody ever love's me', Naruto thought.

'But I don't love you', Naruto said before walking out his door back to his rundown apartment.

Hinata cried even harder, she ran inside her room.

**I hope you enjoy.**


	16. Attack of the sound before the chunin ex

The Hyuga compound felt dead, without Hinata, Hanabi or Neji screaming or laughing, everybody just walked around like dead zombies.

'Come in, please go talk to them', Hiashi pleaded.

It was team 7, 8, 9, and 10.

'Where are they', TenTen asked.

'Turn left about 3 doors down, there inside Hinata room', Hiashi said.

'Let's go', Sakura said holding Sasuke hands.

(Yes the two of them started dating).

Ino looked at the two love birds, she was kind of happy for Sakura. They followed the same direction Hiashi directed. They knocked once and came tumbling in.

Hinata was on her bed holding a Naruto plushy, Neji was looking out the window, and Hanabi was a fox plushy.

'Guy's you've been like this for 5 days', TenTen said.

'YES YOU HAVE GET UP', Rocklee shouted.

'Come on the birds are singing', Sakura said.

'Nar…Naruto hated when the birds sing', Hanabi sobbed.

'Hinata get out of your bed', Kiba said.

'Leave me alone', she replied.

Talking wouldn't help.

'Why don't you guys visit Naruto', TenTen suggested.

The room brightens up.

'But we don't know where he lives', Hinata said.

The room darkened.

'The Hokage gave us his address', TenTen said holding a piece of paper.

'What are we waiting for', Hinata said running out the door.

**At Naruto door**

They knocked once twice and Hinata kicked down the door, the room wasn't bad.

(Hokage decided to fix it up for Naruto, because the consul's didn't give him that much money).

Naruto turned around to see them standing in his house.

'Naruto', Hanabi shouted. She ran to him and they fell to the floor. Hanabi started jumping on top of him. 'We missed you so much', she said smiling.

Naruto was not happy with this. Hinata quickly pulled her off.

'Sorry about that Naruto', Hinata said shyly.

Kiba looked confused. 'Hinata shy no way', Kiba thought.

'Could you guys get out my house', Naruto said in his usually tone.

'But we just came', Sasuke said.

Before Naruto could say a word they heard an explosion outside. They ran outside. There was fire and anbu's, jounin's, and chunin's running towards the main gate. Then a anbu stand in front of them.

'Uzumaki Naruto, we need to protect the Hokage', the anbu said.

'I'm not a shinobi no more', Naruto said.

Everybody looked shocked.

'Still we need everybody who has chakra', the anbu replied.

Naruto and the anbu disappear.

**AN Well I'm kinda of sleepy, she you guys Saturday or sooner.**


	17. Orochimaru and Naruto crys

'Naruto', Hinata whisper.

**Scene Change **

'Good you're here', Genkai said.

'Okay protect us, and the Hokage', Mina said a next consul.

Naruto walked to the group.

'Hokage are you alright', Naruto said.

'You know me, just skin and bones', Hokage said.

'Whatever', Naruto mumbled to himself.

'Naruto', Hokage said in a serious tone.

'Yes'.

Sadamine turned around to the consul. 'I would like to speak with him alone', he said.

The consuls just stick their chest out and walked away.

'Naruto… I know you've been through a lot, and this is you're opportunity', Hokage said bending so he can see eye to eye with Naruto.

'What do you mean', Naruto cocked his head to the side.

Sadamine sighed.

'Runaway… start a better life', Hokage smiled.

'But…, he was interrupted.

'No buts, okay'.

'I can't Hokage'.

'Naruto, a better chance, this village has done nothing for you, I tried to to help you, but I made it worst. I put you in the hands of the consuls', Hokage said with a sad smile.

'But with about the village, the people, and they will only call me as a missing Nin', Naruto said.

'Don't worry…., Sadamine was interrupted this time.

'Nobody never asked me with I wanted to be', Naruto started to cry.

Sadamine turned away, he couldn't bear to see Naruto like this.

'Look at me', Naruto screamed.

**Mean while….**

'We need back-up to close the gates', one of the jounin said.

Some more ninja's came.

**Hakke Hasangeki - Eight Divination Signs Destructive Mountain Fist**

Neji started extended chakra from his body thrust his palm into his target, and his opponent was knocked out.

'Figures, just another loser', Neji thought.

Neji started at TenTen who was throwing all sorts of weapons you can name. See caught a sound nin in the heart, a next one in the leg, and the next one in the head.

She landed on the floor. She looked over at Neji who just blushed. She did this too.

'Hey Neji after this is done, you want to go out with me and get some rice balls', TenTen shouted.

'TenTen you don't have to shout, and yea I would like to go out', Neji smirked.

'Thought so', TenTen also smirked.

**Back to…**

Sadamine looked at him.

_Nagareru toki no naka matataku setsunateki kirameki wo_

_Kono yo no kioku ni kizamu tame arukitsudzukeru Believer_

'I always wanted to be….., Naruto as interrupted by a crash.

_Darenimo mirenai yume wo mite iranai mono wa subete suteta_

_Yuzurenai omoi kono mune ni yadoshite_

'Hello there… Sadamine', a snaked like voice said.

'Orochimaru', Sadamine whisper.

The consul ran out the room, like wet dogs.

Naruto got in a fighting pose, but the Hokage rest a hand on his shoulders. There was a next crash through, it was Jiraiya and Tsunade.

'Get your beg butt off my head', Jiraiya said.

'Hold your horses', Tsunade said getting up.

Mada riaru to idearu no hazama ni ite gisei no kase ni ashi wo toraretemo

Afureru shoudou osaekirenai tsuyoku motomeru kokoro ga aru kara

Naruto, Sadamine, and Orochimaru looked at them.

'Were these your students', Naruto said wiping his eyes.

'Apparently yes', Hokage said rubbing his eyes.

Naruto giggle like a little child. Sadamine smiled.

"Itsuwari" "Osore" "Kyoshoku" "Urei" samazama na negateibu ni

Torawareru hodo yowaku wa nai kodoku mo shiranu Trickster

'Anyway as I was saying Sada….', he was interrupted by Tsunade.

'Listen here Orochimaru, go back to your little village', she screamed.

'Yeah', Jiraiya said.

'Shut up', Orochimaru said but was punched in the face by Naruto.

That send him flying hitting his head on the wall. He wiped the blood from his mouth.

'You stupid demon', Orochimaru hissed.

Sadamine growled. 'The only demon here is you', he shouted.

Naruto looked up and smiled.

'No matter I'll finish you off once and for all', Orochimaru said getting up.

They all got in their fighting pose.


	18. Naruto Cold as Ice

Lady Tsunade ran to Orochimaru to gave a head on punched, but he side stepped it, she quickly turned around and throwed her leg at his side, but he caught it and twisted and throwed her against the wall like a rag doll.

**Mean while….**

'Sakura throwed a kunai knife at a sound nin, but missed. 'I'm I really pathetic', she thought.

The sound nin punched in the face, but was caught by Sasuke.

'Are you okay', he asked?

She nodded.

She got up. 'Sakura I have a plan, but it includes Hinata, Ino, Kiba, and Rock Lee', Sasuke said.

'Okay… Hinata, Ino, Kiba, Rock Lee come here', Sakura screamed.

They quickly ran to her.

'What is it', Kiba said.

'Sasuke has a plan'.

They nodded.

'I was thinking if Kiba can dig up a lot of dirt, where those sound nin are', Sasuke said pointing to a group of sound.

'Of course I'm Kiba the Great, he said grinning but was punched in the head by Ino.

OWWWWWW.

'Shut up Kiba', Ino yelled.

'What I can't even say owww, you girl's and these mood swings', Kiba mumbled to himself.

'Don't make me use this', Ino said shaking her fist.

'Okay… okay'.

'Anyway… after Kiba done making the dirt Rock Lee you will run in the mist of dirt with Hinata on your shoulders', Sasuke said.

'How will I see in the dirt', Rock Lee asked.

'Hinata will direct you with her Byakugan, and she will use her Hyuga stance and hit her opponents', Sasuke said.

'Okay', Hinata and Rock Lee both said.

'What will I do Sasuke', Ino said.

'You will use your mind transfer jutsu into that same captain who's leading, and tell the rest of the sound nin to retreat', Sasuke said.

'Alright'.

'Think you guys can handling it'.

'Hai'.

'Okay, get racking'.

Akamaru transformed in to Kiba. 'Okay…. **Gatsuuga - Dual Piercing Fang'**, Kiba shouted. Him and Akamaru started spinning around in the dirt, that gave a huge mist of dirt.

'What the heck', one of the sound nin said.

Then Hinata climbed on Rock Lee shoulders and activated her Byakugan. 'Ya ready Rock Lee', Hinata said.

'YES I AM', Rock lee shouted.

They ran off in the mist of dirt.

'I hope this work', Sasuke said.

'Don't worry it's going to work', Sakura said giving Sasuke a quick kiss.

Hinata use her chakra and started to strike her opponents while directing Rock Lee to go.

After that was done, Ino transfer in the captain sure it was risky, but Shikamaru wasn't here. 'I'm in', she said.

She walked to the sound nin and shouted. 'Okay listen retreat', she/he shouted.

The sound nin looked confuse.

'Orochimaru orders', she/he said.

They did as they were told and hopped the gate or burst down the door.

'Where are they going', thought Asuma.

After a couple of while they were gone.

'Sasuke you did it', Ino shouted into her original body. (She killed the captain).

'Thank goodness', Sasuke whipped his head.

**Back to…**

Jiraiya did some hand seals, which summon an organ. **Gamaguchi Shibari - Toad Mouth Binding**

Orochimaru was inside an organ of a toad which trapped his feet so he couldn't move.

'What kind of nonsense is this', Orochimaru shouted.

'Just the usual'.

Orochimaru was trying to get up, he didn't focus on Naruto who was running towards. He was hit with so much force by that punched he landed on the floor.

Blood dripped from Naruto hands also Orochimaru forehead.

Sadamine smiled.

'Give it up Orochimaru', Sadamine said.

'You little ha….., he was interrupted by Tsunade foot in his mouth.

'Watch who you talk to', she said.

Orochimaru hissed, but bite his tongue, because Naruto got his jaw and hair and slammed them together.

This cause Orochimaru to scream in pain.

'Got job, brat', sundae said.

Naruto looked up and smiled at her.

'Such a beautiful kid', she thought.

'I think I should finish you off', Sadamine said walking towards him.

'No Hokage you don't mean….. Lady Tsunade gulped.

Naruto looked confused.

'You cant', Jiraiya shouted.

'I have to', Hokage said ready to do the hand seals.

Naruto tugged on his robbed. 'Hokage what are they talking about', Naruto said cutely.

'I am going to use a seal, that will seal this demon way, but in order for me to that I will exchange my soul', he said,

'What', Naruto shouted.

He started crying.

'You don't have to that, just stabbed him'.

'You wouldn't there', Orochimaru said, but was hold by Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the toad organ.

'Shut up', Naruto kicked Orochimaru in the stomach.

Hokage bend down to see eye to eye with Naruto.

'What about the consul, you said I could leave, why would you sacrifice your self for this village who did nothing for you', Naruto said.

'Because I love this village', Hokage said.

'You loved this village', Naruto started chuckling but then turned in to crying.

'Naruto would did you say you wanted to become', Hokage asked?

'I wanted to become just like you, a Hokage', he said sniffing.

'Well in order for you to become Hokage you have to love and protect this village with all your love and power', Hokage said placing his hands on Naruto shoulders.

Naruto looked at Sadamine. Sadamine was shocked he saw the coldness came back into Naruto eyes. He wasn't happy like before. He wasn't cold like before. No there was something different he was beyond the freezing point of the the word cold. He was the definition of ice, nothing could enter his heart now, nothing.

Naruto slapped Sadamine hands off his shoulders. 'Love this village, ha don't make me laugh, your just a fool like the other Hokages before **dumb** and **stupid**. And to become like you I must be a bigger fool. Save your stupid village, but remember everybody will forget about you old man. If I ever become Hokage this village will burn to the ground. And FYI **BURN IN HELL**', Naruto said so cold you would actually think it was cold.

And with those words he walked away.


	19. Naruto I love you

Sadamine sighed. He did the hand seals….** Shiki Fuujin - Corpse Spirit Sealing Method**

It was the Death God. Orochimaru started fidgeting and squirming and cursing under his breathe.

The Death God started off with Orochimaru arms. 'NOOOOOOOOOOOO……………Orochimaru started screaming.

'You old bit.. then something caught his idea. HE saw a sword in the corner, so he started moving his fingers while they were still able to move, and thrust the sword in Sadamine back.

'Hokage', Tsunade and Jiraiya shouted

'I'm okay and I love my people', Hokage said.

'You miserable man', Orochimaru said thrusting his fingers more.

After a while Sadamine couldn't stay much longer. He finally collapsed. The Death God managed to get Orochimaru arms. 'You're going to pay', Orochimaru said disappearing .

'Hokage are you alright', Tsunade asked leaning beside him.

He coughed out some blood.

'I'm fine, but one of you will I have to become hokage', he said.

'Tsunade you will have to it', Jiraiya said.

'I can't you will', she argued.

'Tsunade you will have to', Sadamine said.

'But me'.

'Yes, because I need Jiraiya to take Naruto out the village for say about 2 years', Sadamine coughed out a little blood.

'Me'.

Sadamine nodded.

'Please Jiraiya all he need is sometime to think', Sadamine said with a tear drop sliding down his cheeks.

They looked at one another. 'Understand Hokage', they both said.

'Good', Hokage said taking his last breathe.

Tsunade screamed, Jiraiya look away.

The sensei's looked up at the Hokage offices.

Asuma and Kakashi look at one another.

'Peace be to Hokage', Kakashi said.

**At the funeral… **

The village gathered except for one Naruto. They all said a little things that was said about the hokage. How he made them laugh and etc.

After all was said. Tsunade came up.

'Sadamine was a great man, he did us a favor by sacrificing his life for us. His last breathe was, Tsunade you will have to become Hokage. And I will cherish this, I will become a great leader and show love to my people, I will do the same sacrifice his love if necessary. Because the day I am and will be the fifth Hokage', she smiled.

The people gave her an applause.

**1 week later…**

Naruto was packing his back pack. He was getting ready to leave the leaf village. He walked to the gates to meet Jiraiya standing there.

'You're ready kid', he said.

'Don't call me kid', Naruto said in disgusted.

'Geez this what it will be like for a whole 2 years', Jiraiya thought.

'Team 7, 8, 9 and team 10 ran to Naruto.

'Naruto we heard you were leaving', Neji said.

'What's it to you', he said.

'We wanted to say got bye', Sasuke said.

'Bye', they all said.

Naruto rolled his eyes.

'Um… Naruto I wanted to tell you something', Hinata said shyly.

'Well', Naruto said.

'I know I told you this before…… but I hope and since well I hope you won't reject me,… but maybe I.., Hinata was interrupted by Naruto.

'Spit it out Hinata', Naruto said threatening level.

Neji saw the tone in his voice.

'I LOVE YOU', Hinata blurted but cover her then looked down.

Jiraiya started writing notes in his journal and giggling like a school girl. The teams went quiet.

'So what do you expect me to say', Naruto said coldly.

'Um well if you can, well return the feelings back', Hinata said twiddling her fingers.

'I won't return the feelings if I was gagging for my last breathe', he said cold

It broke Hinata heart, she started down at the floor.

'All…. She started sobbing.

Neji was going to say something but Naruto said something that made Hinata cried in Neji chest.

'I hat you. You're nothing. You're like a lackey. You're a donkey ass, who always try's to make things go perfectly well. Well it doesn't work like that ', Naruto said, he turned around and walked away.

Jiraiya looked at Hinata who cried in Neji chest. He looked at Naruto, which he soon followed.

'He hates me', Hinata mumbled.

'Don't worry Hinata there are other people out there', Neji said trying to comfort his cousin.

'But I want Naruto', Hinata cried harder in Neji chest.

They looked at her and felt deeply sorry.

'It's okay Hinata', Shino said.

That made Hinata cried more.

Neji gritted his teeth. 'Naruto you are so going to pay for this', Neji thought.


	20. Read

**You guys are probably wondering why Naruto rejected Hinata. It's simple he doesn't like no one ( it's still a Naruto and Hinata Fan Fic) and after the Sadamine sacrifice it turned Naruto into a new person cold as ice. **

**Naruto cold as ice 2 will still be a Naruto and Hinata Fan Fic. **

**Okay chapter 19 Naruto I love you is the last chapter. There's going to be Naruto Cold as Ice 2. This is soon to be updated. The character changes, different clothes and etc. Orochimaru comes back. Hinata grows stronger. But when Naruto returns, things go down hill from there. Now Neji hates Naruto for making his sister cry and breaking her heart. Naruto has more secrets which well be revealed especially about that shadow thing. Also Akatsuki joins the picture. More fights between Neji and Naruto. And way more mission, that could possibly get them kill. Oh and the new survival mission the whole teams has to go on. A whole new chaos will arrive. **

**I hope you guy's will enjoy.**

**HE WILL LOVE HINATA NO MATTER WHAT.**


End file.
